Rosario plus Goten and Trunks
by S.Ganon
Summary: Eight years after the defeat of Buu,it is time for Goten to start high school, except he is somehow sent to Yokai Acadamy and runs into the rosario   vampire cast as well as his best friend, Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. It's been awhile. The upgrades to this fanfic probably won't be very frequent since I need time to get to a computer and I have a second Dragon Ball fanfic (not a crossover) that I'm also working on at the same time. If anyone reading this has been reading my other Dragon Ball fanfic, I'll be updating that one pretty soon. I should note that this fanfic disregards the entire GT series and for the second manga features in this crossover (Rosario + Vampire) I will try to stick to the story of the manga for a little bit until I can't anymore. As I mentioned before, anything here regarding DB/DBZ will be based on the manga in which some of the names and spellings are a little different. I'll only point out a few when they first show .

Chapter 1- Goten's new friends

As Goten got up early on a morning in April eight years after the fight with Boo the Djinn (Majin Buu), he couldn't believe that he was about to begin his first day of high school. Like his brother before him, he was homeschooled up until this point. As he got dressed in his uniform and ran into the kitchen, his father was waiting for him.

"Morning, Goten." Goku grinned as he saw his son come in. "You're up early."

"School starts today. Remember, dad?" Goten asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. What's the name of the school again?" Goku asked.

"Um…"Goten couldn't answer as Chi Chi came barging in.

"I knew I'd find you here." Chi Chi said triumphantly. "Goten is going to some school called Yokai Acadamy. He would be going to Gohan's old high school, but they aren't taking out of bounds students anymore. You remember where the bus stop is, right?"

"Of course, mom." Goten said. "I'll just take Kintoun (flying nimbus) to the bus stop and send it back here."

"I wish I could've seen Gohan's first day of high school." Goku sighed.

"You happened to be dead at the time!" Chi Chi shouted.

"I know, Chi Chi. You don't have to remind me." As Goku finished speaking, Gohan walked into the room.

"Why am I not surprised to see all of you in the kitchen?" Gohan asked. "Oh yeah. It's because I know my father and little brother too well."

"Morning, Gohan. Where's Pan at?" Goten asked.

"Oh. Videl took her over to Capsule Corp. for the day. Shouldn't you be going now?" Gohan asked.

"You're right. Goten ran outside and jumped onto kintoun. "I'll be sure to call you often!"

"Before you go, take this."Goku handed a necklace to Goten that had the four-star dragon ball on it. "I want you to have this, son. It should bring you some luck. Well, if you decide to hunt down the other six."

"I don't think I will need the eternal dragon to get through high school, dad. Goodbye, everyone. "He shouted as the cloud took off into the distance. As Goten landed at an abandoned bus stop, a bus pulled up and opened the door up for him.

"Going to Yokai?" He asked.

"Yeah." Goten answered.

"Then climb aboard." As Goten got on, he saw a boy about his age sitting in the back.

"Thank goodness." The boy breathed as sigh or relief as Goten sat next to him. "I thought I was going to be the only person on this bus."

"I'm Son Goten. What's your name?" Goten asked.

"T-Tsukune Ano." The boy responded. "It is nice to meet you, Goten." As the trip progressed, they began to talk about their family and the like. Goten told Tsukune about his family and the time he has spent with his best friend, Trunks. "You say your brother is married to the daughter of the world champion?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just between you and me, though, Mr. Satan didn't beat Cell like he claimed." Goten said as the bus approached a dark tunnel.

"Oh? Then who did?" Tsukune asked his new friend. "Your brother?"

"Actually, he did. Let's just say Cell did something that really pissed him off."

"Yokai is just ahead. I hope you boys are ready for what lays up ahead." The bus driver said as they entered the tunnel. "This just might be the last thing you ever see." Tsukune gulped, but the driver's grim statement isn't what bothered Goten. What bothered him was that he couldn't sense anyone's ki except for Tsukune's and the bus driver. On top of that, he started sensing a lot of strange ki's. "Here we are." As the bus came to a stop and they were getting ready to leave, the driver stopped Goten before he got off. "Kid, I know you can handle this school, but don't try to kill anyone or lose control of your power, saiyan."

"What? How do you know about-"

"Let's just say I've met your kind before. In fact, just last year I took another saiyan here. A purple haired one, I believe." The driver paused for a moment before saying "I think his name was-"

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"That's him. Nice kid, but I cannot say the same about his father." The driver responded.

"Vegeta never was that nice, but he has softened, I hear. Bye." Goten ran out of the bus and caught up with Tsukune about a minute later, caught up in the thought of his best friend, who he had not seen for over a year was at this school, wherever it was.

"Man, you're fast, Goten." Tsukune said when Goten ran up to him. "I think we should hurry to the entrance ceremony."

"Just wait a sec, Tsukune. I'm looking for someone." Goten paused for a moment in an attempt to search for Trunks' ki. "Found hi-"

"Get out of the way!" Before Goten could respond, a bike came at a really fast speed and knocked him down. "Sorry about that." The rider looked up at Goten and he saw the prettiest girl he has ever seen."

"Wow. She's beautiful." He thought as the girl looked at a streak of blood on his face.

"Your blood looks so delicious." The girl inched towards Goten and licked the blood off of his face. "Sorry. You see, I'm a vampire."

"Whoa. Whoa!" Goten collapsed after the vampire was done drinking his blood. "A vampire just drank my blood?"

"Yep. Yours has a little bit of a kick to it. I'm sorry about that rude introduction. My name is Moka Akashya. I know. You probably just hate me and vampires now."

"I'm Son Goten. And I don't hate you for sucking my blood. I've been through much worse than that. Trust me on that one." Goten empathized "trust me" because it was true. After dealing with the likes of Broly, Boo, Hirudugarn, and even Bio-Broly, getting his blood sucked wasn't that bad in comparison.

"Let's meet up after the entrance ceremony." Moka said. "I'd like to get to know both you and your friend over there."

So what did everyone think of this so far? I know this chapter might not be that great action wise, but there will be a lot of action later on. Strong villains from the past are definitely showing up, and there is a strong possibility of Gotenks making an appearance at some point.


	2. revealed

Hey everybody. Chapter two is up. The likelihood of two chapters being published so soon after each other again is very unlikely for reasons I have mentioned before, like the other fanfic I'm working on and a lot of the work I have and rereading both manga series again to refresh my memory (which is why I've been so behind on my other DB fanfic). And I have decided to post a chart of the DB manga names next to their anime names on my profile page for future reference. I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Goten's identity revealed**

As Goten got to his homeroom classroom, he never imagined that the school he was at could be so interesting. "It seems that a lot of people here are hiding most of their ki." He thought.

"Hey, Goten." Tsukune said as he took a seat at a desk next to his new friend.

"Oh. Hey there, Tsukune." As Goten was fixing the chain on his necklace, the classroom door opened and Moka was standing there.

"Sorry I'm late, teacher. I got lost in the hallway until your T.A. (teacher's assistant) found me." Moka said apologetically.

"It's alight. Just find an empty seat." The teacher, Miss Nekonome, replied. "I'm glad my T.A found you.

"Hey, Goten and whatever your friend's name is." Moka took a seat next to Goten and was looking at his necklace.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." The human boy responded.

"It is nice to meet you." Moka said.

"It seems everyone's here." Miss Nekonome said. "Well, except my T.A who should be here at any moment." The door opened a few seconds later. "Ah. He's here." Goten was shocked to see that the T.A was none over than Trunks. He heard all of the girls chattering about the seemingly famous teenager.

"So I guess that is the Trunks I heard so much about." Moka said as she stared at him. He's cute. I wonder how he got the purple hair dye?"

"I didn't even know there was such a thing." Tsukune said.

"Actually, that's his natural color." Goten said.

"And you know that how, Goten?" Moka asked. Trunks perked up when he heard her say Goten.

"Trunks has been my best friend for a very long time. I had no idea he was here." Goten said as he saw Trunks looking in their direction.

"Miss Nekonome, may I sit with one of the freshmen?" Trunks asked.

"Suit yourself, Trunks." The cat-like teacher responded.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he took a seat in front of Goten. "I never expected to find you here, Goten."

"Same here, Trunks." Goten responded as he turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Now that all the introductions are out of the way, Allow me to tell you the purpose of Yokai." Miss Nekonome began. "As a school for monsters, our job is to help you blend in with the humans who dominate the Earth. As such, it is against the school rules to reveal what your true self is. There are some who failed to do so, and three of them are the most famous members of Yokai, at least at the campus on the Icjin planet. One was named Cold, and the other two were his two sons, Cooler and Freeza."

"School...Monsters?" Tsukune thought.

"Why worry about blending in with them? Why don't we just eat all of them? I get all of the pretty girls." One of the male students asked. "Boo gets credit for that, even though the humans somehow came back to life. And how did those three you mentioned fail to blend in? They destroyed everything they came across!"

"Don't be silly. And you don't have to worry about finding any humans here. All of the staff and faculty are monsters just like you. No human has ever seen this place, or at least lived to tell the tale." Miss Nekonome said.

"I'm so dead." Tsukune thought.

"Boo is not a justification for that. Neither is someone like Freeza." Moka said.

"How do you even know of them?" Goten asked.

"We didn't forget like the humans did. And I heard of Freeza from a group of aliens I met during that time." Moka said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Trunks whispered to them. "I think we're perfect for this place, Goten. I'm just glad that neither your mother or my father know what this place is."

Goten thought of what would happen if either Chi Chi or Vegeta knew that their sons were in a school for monsters. "That goes for both of us."

When they were dismissed, Trunks led the freshmen towards the dorms. "Would you mind staying in my room, Goten?" Trunks asked. "I'll be sure to clear it with the headmaster."

"Or course, buddy." Goten said.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later." Trunks said as he ran off.

"We're expected to stay here for three years?" Tsukune asked.

"That's easy." Moka said. "This looks like heaven."

"I've seen worse." Goten commented. "By the way, I can't believe you're really a vampire, Moka."

"Oh. I may not look like one now, but when I remove the Rosario around my neck, I become a really scary vampire." Moka began. "The rosary bead helps to keep my powers in check as I don't like causing trouble. Similar to why the former guardian of Earth split in two."

Early the next morning, Goten was getting some training in when he saw Tsukune walk by with something in his hand. It looked like a withdrawal note. "What are you doing, Tsukune?" Goten asked.

"Well, I-" Tsukune was interrupted when the monster from their homeroom walked up to Goten.

"So you're the one the pretty Moka was with yesterday." He quickly grabbed Goten and pinned him against a wall. "What kind of monster are you, anyway?"

"What should I say? I can't tell him I'm a saiyan." Goten thought. "Um…a vampire?"

"Vampire? You? Don't make me laugh. Vampires are said to be the strongest of monsters. You are just trash. The name's Saizo. Don't you dare forget it! If I even see you around Moka again, I will kill you." Saizo threw Goten on the floor and walked off before Moka walked up.

"Hurry up, you two!" We're going to be tardy." Moka shouted.

"I don't think this school is for me, Moka. I'd rather go to a human school." Tsukune said.

"No. You can't!" Moka shouted. "I hate humans! I went to school with them since middle school and I always felt like an outsider because they didn't believe monsters exist. How they could possibly believe that after Cell, I'll never know. I was so lonely before and now I have two friends. I don't want one of them to leave."

"What if I were to say I was a human?" Tsukune asked as Moka and Goten turned to face him. "Yeah. I'm one of those humans you hate, Moka. I somehow got here by mistake."

"That's not an excuse!" Goten shouted. "I can manage this place and I'm a human as well." Goten couldn't help smiling at his little half-lie.

"No. I can't believe this!" Moka said as she walked away. "Both of my friends here…human!"

After she left, Tsukune turned to face Goten. "You're a human as well, Goten?"

"Sort of." Goten said as he heard Moka screaming. "That sounded like Moka!" as the two approached the area they heard the scream at; they saw Moka in front of some sort of monster.

"Run, you two! This is Saizo's true form!" Moka shouted.

"Oh. It's you again." Saizo took one swing at Goten and he landed on the ground on top of Moka.

"You're going to be one of those, are you?" Goten asked as he struggled to get up. As he stood up, he noticed that Moka's Rosario was in his hand. "Uh oh." He thought. Within a few seconds, he saw Moka transform until a girl with silver hair and red eyes appeared in her place and stepped towards Saizo.

"You scum! Learn your place!" Moka shouted.

"Even your monster form is-"Saizo was interrupted mid-sentence by a blow to the head from behind, which knocked him out.

Moka couldn't believe what she saw. Goten was standing over Saizo, but his hair was spiky and golden. "You lied." She began. "You said you were a human." She paused when she saw Goten's necklace.

"I half lied. I'm half human, half saiyan." Goten noticed that Moka grabbed his necklace and was looking at the dragon ball.

"Why I'll be." The vampire began. "I haven't seen a dragon ball since I was on Namek eight years ago. The ones on Earth are definitely smaller."

"You know about dragon balls?" Goten asked.

"Of course. I was hiding out on New Namek with my sister when Boo destroyed the Earth. Porunga was a magnificent sight to behold when he restored the planet." Moka explained. "Speaking of which, you need to start talking. What is a saiyan? I never heard of a monster like that!"

"There are two reasons for that. Reason one is because they are not monsters. They're an alien race." Goten began.

"You're an alien?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not. My father is, though." Goten responded. "Reason two is because the saiyans are basically extinct. There are only two pure bloods, my father is one of them, and five hybrids. In fact, according to my dad, they were wiped out by someone who is apparently pretty famous here. Someone named Freeza."

"Freeza. He died on Namek, but his legacy will never die, even among us." Moka sighed.

"According to my dad and brother, he survived his fight with them on Namek and was killed here on Earth along with his father." Goten expalined.

"Does Trunks know what you are?" Tsukune asked, excited by the fact that his friend was half alien.

"Does Trunks know about saiyans? The answer to that one is yes, as he is one as well. His father, a prince, is the other surviving pureblood." Goten explained. "Come on. If we run to class, we should make it on time."

* * *

To me, this was not the most exciting chapter to make. At the current moment, there is a chance of some of the DBZ characters (good and bad) will make an appearance at some point. I'm open to any input on that.


	3. Succubus plus vampire and saiyan

Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. Certain events have transpired in my life over the past couple of months, so I haven't gotten around to updating this as much as I thought I would. Not to mention that I'm planning on connecting this to my other Dragon Ball fanfic. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3- Succubus plus vampire and saiyan**

Right after Goten revealed what he was to his friends, Trunks walked up to the group. "Hey, everyone. How are you-" he paused when he saw the knocked out Saizo on the ground next to Goten. "Finally. I was waiting for someone to punch that guy! But I think you went overboard, Goten."

"Huh?" Goten asked before he remembered that he was still in his super saiyan form. "Oh. I guess I did."

"Wait a second!"Moka said as she snatched the Rosario in Goten's hand. "Were you the two kids at the world tournament eight years ago? I seem to recall that the two finalists in the junior division were named Goten and Trunks, and both of them had spiky, golden hair at one point. I remember their names from Babbidi."

"Yeah, that's us." Trunks said. "Oh. Goten, I spoke with the headmaster and he mentioned that it is okay for us to share the same room. Usually, that isn't allowed, but since we're of the same race and have been friends for awhile, he made an exception for us."

"Okay, Trunks. I'll see you later." Goten said as Trunks walked away. "By the way, Moka, the reasoning you mentioned for that seal was not the same reasoning the previous Kami-sama had when he cast off the evil within him. He needed to remove the evil within him so he could become the next guardian of Earth."

"That's not what our legends say." Moka said as she put the Rosario back on. "Not that it matters."

"No, it doesn't." Goten said as the group ran off to class.

About a week after the Saizo incident early in the morning, Goten, Trunks, and Tsukune were hanging out when Moka jumped up on them and bit Goten's neck.

"I should've seen that one coming." Goten said as Moka sat down next to him.

"Sorry. It's just that you're the first person I actually sucked blood from, and it's very delicious." Moka said.

"Maybe that's because of the alien blood?" Tsukune asked.

"More than likely." Trunks remarked.

Moka then looked at Trunks. "Trunks, aren't you of the same race as Goten?" she asked as she walked towards him and licked her fangs.

"Um… I just remembered something. I forgot to finish polishing my sword!" Trunks shouted as he quickly ran off.

"Chicken." Goten thought. "Note to self: don't go easy on Trunks in our next sparring match."

"Does your friend really have a sword, Goten?" Moka asked as Tsukune walked away.

"Yeah. It was given to him seven years ago by a warrior named Tapion." Goten explained. "I didn't know he brought it here, though. It's a pretty sharp sword."

At a different location on campus, Tsukune was walking around, caught up in his thoughts. "I can't believe it. In our group, I'm the only human. Moka is a vampire, and Goten and his friend are half human, but I'm a true, weak human." He thought as he suddenly heard a whimper.

He heard a voice say "Please…help me." Tsukune quickly turned around and saw a girl with blue hair on the ground near him. "My body suddenly felt ill. I thi-" The girl started to fall, but Tsukune quickly caught her before she came into contact with the ground.

"Hold on. I'll just take you to the nurse. Just whoa!" Tsukune caught sight of her chest and was shocked from the size of it.

"Look into my eyes. Let's be good friends." The girl said as the made eye contact.

"So beautiful…" The young human thought, but something was a little odd when he tightly hugged the girl. Wh…what's wrong with me? I can't seem to control my body!"

It was just Tsukune's luck that at that very moment, Moka and Goten happened to walk by.

"What the heck is he doing?" Moka thought as she turned to Goten. "Let's go, Goten." With that, they walked off.

"Great. They probably think I'm a pervert now!" Tsukune thought as he struggled to get out of the girl's control to no avail.

"Perfect. I'm one step closer to taking that Moka down!" the girl thought. "All I need is to get the other boy with her under my control. The thing that bothers me, though, is that he looks like the legendary fighter, Goku. Not that I should worry, though. Goku is a human. If that boy was related to him, he wouldn't be here! And he seems to be on very good terms with the very popular Trunks, despite the fact that he's a freshman. What's up with that?"

(A/N Goten still has Goku's hairstyle at this point, and nobody at Yokai Acadamy is aware that Goku's actually a saiyan. Not yet, anyway. Heh heh heh…)

Back in the halls of Yokai, Moka suddenly stopped by a stairwell, worried about Tsukune.

"What's wrong, Moka?" Goten asked.

"It's just that…"

"You're wondering about why Tsukune was with that girl this morning?" Goten interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know?" Moka asked.

"**A very good question.**" Came a voice from within Moka's mind.

"Gah! Who are you?" Moka shouted.

"**It doesn't matter at the moment! You're being targeted!**" the voice shouted.

"Huh?" Moka wondered as she quickly turned around and saw the girl Tsukune was with earlier.

"So you're Moka Akashiya, right?" the girl asked as she jumped down in front of Goten and Moka. "They say you're a vampire, but is that the truth?"

"You're the one we saw earlier! But when did you two-"

"Are you a little jealous, Moka? Tsukune felt the same way. I've been watching all three of you all week." The girl said as she walked up to Moka. "My name is Kurumu Kurono. I'm a succubus who has come to defeat you!"

"Hey! Isn't it against the rules to reveal what you are?" Moka shouted.

"Like I care! You've been giving me a lot of trouble, Moka!" Kurumu shouted in an angry voice.

"How have I been giving you trouble?" Moka asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes. My goal was to make every boy in this school my slaves. They were to fall for me, but then you came along!" she explained. Everyone in the hallway sweat-dropped when they heard Kurumu's plan. "I will not lose in a battle of feminine charm, Moka!"

"But why get Tsukune involved in this?"

"Why do you care? He felt so lonely, and you've been with this Goku look-alike!" Kurumu shouted. Goten was shocked when he heard his father's name. "You seem to be shocked, boy."

"Yeah. What is it, Goten?" Moka asked.

"Ah. So you're Goten?" Kurumu asked. "You've only been here a week, and you're already pretty famous. Hanging out with Trunks, being one of the three that warlock was after eight years ago, and beating up Saizo. Tell me, boy. What did you do to hang out with someone like Trunks? Imitating the famous Goku?"

"No. It just so happens that Trunks has been my best friend for about fourteen-" Goten was interrupted when Tsukune stepped in.

"Oh. Moka, Goten." He said when he saw the two.

"Ah. You came for me, didn't you?" Kurumu said as she tried to approach Tsukune.

"No. I came here to apologize to my friends!" he said.

"_If you really want to walk down this path again, fine_." Kurumu smiled as she looked in Tsukune's eyes. "_Charm_. Now what did you want to say, Tsukune?"

"No..nothing. Nothing at all!"

Moka felt hurt when her friend was focused on Kurumu. She couldn't help but finally cry as she sped through the hallway.

"Yes! I finally made that Moka cry! Come on, Tskune. Let's get out of here." As they were about to leave, she was suddenly stopped by Goten. "What do you want, Goku imposter?"

"You seem to know a lot about my father, girl. But I'd be careful if I were you. If you don't watch it, you'll end up just like many of my father's former enemies. I'm usually a nice guy, but when my friends are involved, you'd better watch it! I am at the verge of surpassing my father's legendary strength!" Goten shouted with an angry tone in his voice.

"So you're Goku's son? No wonder you were able to beat Saizo! I'll be sure to be careful, boy. I really don't want to end up like King Piccolo or the Red Ribbon Army. And I don't want to end up like Freeza." Kurumu laughed as she walked away with Tsukune. It didn't take long for Goten to catch up with Moka, who had run into Trunks.

"You know, Trunks, you forgot to mention that my dad seems to have quite a legacy here!" Goten shouted at his friend.

"I knew I forgot to mention something." Trunks smiled as he tossed his sword to Goten with some changes to the design of the hilt. "What do you think? Like my modifications to the sword?"

"Yeah. It's pretty nice." Goten said as he gave the sword back to its owner.

"**Yeah yeah. Don't you three have something else to worry about?"** came the mysterious voice from earlier. "**You should be careful. That succubus has charmed Tsukune. Don't let her kiss him, or he will be her's forever."**

"Who are you? Where are you?" Moka asked as she looked around.

"**I am you other self communicating with you through the rosario. Now enough talk. You must save Tsukune before it's too late!"**

"Forever…" Moka couldn't believe it. She couldn't let a friend be lost like that.

"You two seem to be a magnet for trouble." Trunks remarked. "From what my mom told me, your father has always been like that."

"Who is your father?" Moka asked. "And that succubus mentioned that you look like the legendary Goku."

"That's because Goku's his father." Trunks explained. "My father doesn't seem to get along with him since they're rivals, but I've met Goku on several occasions. He is a very nice guy."

"I've already found Tsukune's ki signature. It seems that he's in the infirmary!" Goten shouted as the trio ran off.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Goku, his friends, my father, as well as both of us can sense ki signatures." Trunks said as they ran off.

"Wait!" Moka said when they were halfway to the infirmary. "I thought you said your father was one of these saiyan creatures, yet Goku is a human!"

"Oh, trust me. He isn't." Goten began. "From what I've been told, my father was sent to Earth as an infant shortly before his home planet was destroyed by Freeza. He was raised as a human, though. You know something? This Kurumu seems very similar to someone my dad told me about. Something about some general with some strange telekinetic powers." When the three made it to the infirmary, they were only half-surprised to see Tsukune on the bed with the troublesome succubus.

"Tsukune, Don't give into her! She's-" Moka was quickly interrupted by Goten.

"Wait! Something's not right here!" Goten said as he saw Kurumu's shocked expression.

"You…you would really reject me? After all of the embarrassing things I did to get to you? Now I'm REALLY PISSED!" the succubus shouted as she transformed and let go of the frightened human. She grew demon-like wings and a tail and looked down at the group on the ground. "That's it! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, SON OF GOKU!" Kurumu shouted as she flew down at the group.

"Tsukune, get out of here!" Goten shouted as he ripped off Moka's Rosario. He did so very quickly.

"Come on, Goten!" Trunks shouted. "We need to get this under control! I don't feel like dying again just yet."

"Don't even think of hogging all of the fun, saiyans!" Moka shouted as she engaged in combat with the succubus.

"Where did that girl come from?" Trunks asked, surprised by the vampire's sudden appearance. "And what happened to that friend of yours, Moka?"

"That is her true form." Goten explained.

"I see. You know something, Goten? Her ki signature feels strangely familiar." Trunks explained as Moka sent Kurumu crashing to the ground in front of the two demi-saiyans.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Kurumu shouted as Moka stepped towards her. "I only did what I did in order to find my destined one! The succubi are dying out, and we need to expand our race!"

"That's a pathetic excuse!" Trunks shouted! "My race is practically extinct, but you don't see me doing what you did, do you?" Trunks quickly drew his sword and pointed it at Kurumu. "I should let you know that this is the same type of sword that was used to cut Freeza into pieces, with all of his armor!"

"It seems you are not a pushover, Trunks." Moka smirked as she walked towards the two friends. "You won't live a day longer, succubus!"

"No!" Tsukune shouted as he ran between Kurumu and Trunks's sword.

"Tsukune! What do you think you are doing?" Moka shouted. "This girl tried to kill us!"

"I know," Tsukune began. "But I don't sense any evil from this girl."

"_Huh?_" Kurumu thought as she heard this.

"I can trust her. I don't think Kurumu is a bad girl at heart." Tsukune said as Trunks put his sword away.

"What are you doing, Trunks!" Moka shouted.

"I can understand his thinking." Trunks began. "Long ago, one of Goku's greatest enemies was Piccolo, but he eventually changed, and now he's one of his greatest allies. It was the same thing with my father. Goku, Goten's brother, and a few others had him right where they wanted him, as he was very evil at the time. But Goku let him go, and he changed on Namek. Now, he's one of the Earth's defenders."

"That's part of my point." Tsukune began. "As Trunks said, if they can change, why can't Kurumu?"

"Fine!" Moka said as she snatched up the Rosario. "But if she turns on us again, I will kill both of you with Trunk's sword." She quickly turned to face Goten and Trunks. "And you are wondering why my ki signature feels so familiar? You may not have known this, but when Boo attacked Earth eight years ago, my younger sister and I were hiding out on the lookout. And we saw the entire fight that occurred over those two days, even the events that transpired in the Room of Spirit and Time. That girl is lucky Gotenks didn't make an appearance here."

"Who's Gotenks?" Tsukune asked.

"To make a long story short, Gotenks is what happens when these two use some alien fusion technique to fuse into a single being temporarily." Moka pointed to Goten and Trunks as she placed the Rosario back on, becoming outer Moka once again.

"We'll show you if the need ever arises." Goten explained as he saw Tsukune's confused face.

The next day, Goten, Moka, and Tsukune were walking to school when they heard a voice from behind them saying "Oh, Tsukune…" He turned around and saw Kurumu in a very happy mood, while holding a plate of cookies.

"I made these today. Will you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked.

"Huh? Why me? Tsukune asked.

"Do you remember what I said about trying to find my destined one?" Kurumu asked as she opened her eyes. "I did, and it's you!"

"Me…me?" Tsukune asked with a surprised tone.

"You risked your life to protect me, and now I've fallen for you!" Kurumu said as she chased after Tsukune, who just ran off.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Moka asked. "Or are you scared of Kurumu as well?"

"No. After dealing with my mother, for so long, I can safely say that that there isn't a single woman that can scare me!" Goten said.

"**Not even me?**" came the voice of inner Moka. "**I'm sure you will be if you don't explain how you were able to read my mind!**"

"Oh. Piccolo and Dende taught me how to use telepathy, and I figured out the rest." Goten explained.

"**Good enough.**" Inner Moka said.

Sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter, but was a really hard part for me to write. Now what troubles will Goten and co. get themselves into? Find out in the next chapter, which will be up soon, this time.


	4. What not to do to new club members

**Hey, everyone. The next chapter is up. Before I continue, I should mention that in this universe, the Yokai Realm is the same as the Demon World that was mentioned in the Boo saga. This is just the part of that world that is connected to Earth. **

**Since I just started school again a couple of weeks ago, I would say not to expect as many updates, but I'm actually going to say the opposite. It turns out I have more time to work on these during the year since I don't have as many games to distract me. It's a little strange, but hey, so is life.**

Chapter 4- what not to do to new club members

About a week after fighting Kurumu, the group was in their homeroom after school, awaiting their next assignment.

"As of today, every single one of you has to join one of the many clubs this school has to offer." Ms. Nekonome began. "They will help you for your eventual lives in the human world. If any of you have any trouble looking for a club, my news club is available."

"Okay. Normal enough, I hope." Tsukune thought. "Do any of you have any ideas?" he asked Goten, Moka, and Kurumu after the rest of the class left.

"Anything is fine as long as I'm with you." Kurumu beamed. "I think Goten will do fine in one of this school's many fighting clubs."

"No thanks. I think I'm too much for them." Goten chuckled.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you'd do fine!" Kurumu said.

"Well, I think he is too much for them." Moka began. "Goten is a component of the boy who nearly destroyed Boo."

"I guess that explains it since not even King Dabura lasted long against Boo, but where's the other component of that fighter?" Kurumu asked.

"Right behind you." The group turned around and saw Trunks standing there. "I see you four need to choose a club?"

"We sure are, Trunks." Goten answered.

"Then I guess you could wander around the school and take a look. When I had to look around last year, I found that there are many interesting clubs around here." Trunks began. "And the martial arts clubs are fine unless you're as strong as Goten and I."

"How is it you two seem to be such good friends? I mean, we've only been in school for about a month, and you two seem to know a lot about each other. Care to explain?" Kurumu asked.

"That's easy. Goten's been my best friend for about thirteen years, give or take." Trunks explained.

All the rest of the group could say was "Wow."

"Well, I guess we'll go looking at clubs, now." Moka said.

"I'll stay here." Goten began. "I'll catch up with the rest of you later."

"Okay." Moka said as the rest of the group walked off, leaving Goten and Trunks in the classroom.

"Say, what club are you in, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Oh. I'm in the Newspaper Club. It's actually a pretty interesting club. For example, last year, we-" Trunks was interrupted when an older student walked in. He had long hair with a headband in it.

"Telling the freshman stories about last year, Trunks?" the older student asked.

"Oh. Goten, this is the president of the Newspaper Club, Ginei Morioka." Trunks began. "He's a second year student like me. Gin, this is Goten."

"So you're Goten, eh?" Gin asked as he walked up to the two. "Trunks told me about you, and the many adventures you two have had."

"What did he tell you?" Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

"I might've mentioned a few of our battles." Trunks smiled as he slowly inched away.

"Let's see. What did he tell me? Oh yeah. He told me about your fight with Boo, along with the fact that you two are the first Earthlings to successfully pull off the Metamorise fusion technique, that Hirudagarn creature, and that other guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah. I think it was Broly. And he also brought up what you two tried to do at the tournament." Gin explained as Goten saw Trunks inching towards the door.

"Get back here, Trunks!" Goten shouted as the purple-haired saiyan quickly ran back to where they were at. "That's a little too much information, isn't it, Trunks?"

"Hey, it's not like the battles our fathers were in before we were born, Goten." Trunks answered.

"You do know we have those battles on record, don't you?" Gin asked.

"What?" Goten asked as he faced the club leader.

"Your father is Goku, correct?" Gin asked. Goten nodded. "You see, he is something of a legend in our world. After he killed King Piccolo, many people in the yokai realm have been watching all of his battles. Radiz, Nappa and Vegeta, Freeza on Namek, Cell, including the deaths of both Cell and Goku, we know about all of them. Even his victory against Boo."

"Wow. Then I take it you weren't fooled like the humans were about Cell?" Goten asked.

"Not a chance. We know that he was defeated by a Son Gohan." Gin answered. "He's your brother, isn't he?" Goten nodded. "Well, I have some business to attend to, so I'll see you two later." With that, Gin got up and left the room.

A few minutes later, Kurumu ran into the room, panting as if she just ran a long way. "Good. I made it."

"What's wrong, Kurumu?" Goten asked.

"Moka and Tsukune were checking out the swim club, she left, leaving him alone, and the girls in that club got to him and all of the others they lured into their club." Kurumu explained.

"_Swim club? What was Moka doing there? I always understood vampires couldn't stand water, and dad confirmed it since he, or at least Kuririn fought one awhile ago."_ Goten thought. "And what seems to be the problem?"

"They're sucking the life force out of everyone in the pool!" Kurumu shouted.

"Not again." Trunks sighed.

"Again? What do you mean, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"The members of the swim club did something like this last year, and they left most of the boys in the swim club close to death. Luckily, I brought a few senzu beans here; otherwise, there would've been trouble." Trunks explained.

"Do you have any right now?" Kurumu asked. "And yes, I know what senzu beans are. I remember hearing something about them some time ago."

"Not anymore. They were used up." Trunks explained.

"I'll try and put an end to this." Goten began. "Trunks, you should try to contact Dende."

"Okay, Goten." Trunks answered as Goten ran off with Kurumu and followed her to the pool, where they saw a mermaid attempting to attack Tsukune. "Back off!" Goten shouted as he ran to the edge of the pool.

Tsukune barely managed to say "Took you long enough, Goten." As he was gasping for air.

"Well, at least I'm here now." Goten responded.

"What a prize." The leader of the group, Tamo Ichinose, began. "Son Goten himself. I've had my eye on you since you came here. You are like Tsukune over here. You smell like a human!" she then dragged Goten into the pool, and he saw an unconscious Moka at the bottom. "Ho ho. Surprised? That fool jumped right into the pool in a vain attempt to save Tsukune. Now, I will kill all of you!" she was surprised when she saw Goten swimming over to Moka and carried her to the surface, placing her in front of Kurumu.

"Looks like you arrived just in time, Goten." Kurumu began. "Now, can you please save my Tsukune? Please?"

"Sure thing. Make sure you get everyone who got their life force sucked out and take them over to the infirmary. I'll catch up as soon as I've taken care of this!" Goten responded.

"Right." Kurumu said as she ran off.

"Now, to take care of this!" Goten smiled as he turned to face the mermaids.

"You seem so confident in our domain boy." Another mermaid began as they surrounded the demi-saiyan. "Do you think you'll get out of here alive?"

"No. I know I will." Goten began as he ducked to avoid an attack from the group. "I once fought against Boo himself! I don't think this will be a problem." Goten said as the mermaids dragged him below the water.

"So what? How strong could Boo have been if he was controlled by a wizard?" another asked as one of them latched their tail into him in an attempt to drain his life force. His energy was quickly depleted. "You will be our prize, Son Goten! It's not every day that you kill the son of Goku!"

"_Not good! How am I going to get out of this one?" _Goten thought. "_Wait. I know!"_ Right as he was close to death, he suddenly raised his ki and ascended to his super saiyan form, which sent all of the mermaids back, and they ended up on land. "Who did you think you were messing with?" Goten shouted as he jumped out of the pool after them. "I hear you ran into trouble with Trunks last year. Let me tell you something. Trunks has been my training partner for over ten years!" Goten shouted.

Tamo gasped when she heard this, remembering how powerful Trunks is."Trunks's…Oh my-"she was quickly interrupted by a punch to the gut, which knocked her out.

"Don't you ever harm my friends ever again!" Goten shouted as he quickly defeated the rest of the group. "Huh. That is the first battle I've fought on my own since I came here." Goten sighed as he carried Tsukune out of the pool.

"That was pretty cool, Goten." Tsukune said as they touched down on dry land. He then noticed that Goten looked pretty beat up. "You look pretty bad, man."

"Oh. Trust me, I've been worse. I've been beat up even more than that, and I've even died before." Goten answered.

"Then how are you here, Goten?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll answer that question once you've been healed." Goten answered as a young green man walked up to them. "Hey, Dende. I take it you got Trunks's message?"

"Of course." The young guardian responded. "And I've been keeping an eye on you since I've been keeping a keen eye on this place since I became Guardian."

"Hey, who's your friend, Goten?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh. This is Dende. For lack of a better word, he's God." Goten responded.

**Well, that concludes this chapter. As always, read and review if possible. I'm going to try to update this at least once within the week, but I can't guarantee anything.**


	5. Goten's story and meeting the gods

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with chapter 5 of Rosario Plus Goten and Trunks. I decided to take a slight break from the main story since there are a few things that Goten has to explain to a certain human, and I wanted to show parts of the Boo saga through the perspectives of Moka and Kurumu. We are also going to meet an OC in this chapter who will join the group and will be very important to the story later on. This chapter is a little on the long side, so sorry in advance.**

Chapter 5-Goten's story and a meeting with the gods

"So you're God?" Tsukune asked as the demi-saiyan and the namekian placed him on a bed in the infirmary.

"I guess you can say that." Dende began. "My actual title is Guardian of Earth. My job is to watch over the Earth and its people."

"And Dende is also an excellent healer from the planet, Namek. That is why I wanted him to come here." Goten explained.

"I figured as much, Goten."Dende answered as he used his healing powers to heal Tsukune.

Tsukune was amazed when he realized that he was a good as new again in the blink of an eye. "Wow. That was pretty fast. How was I healed so quickly?"

"Like Goten said, I'm an expert healer, now if you'll excuse me; I have to take care of the others." Dende said as he took care of the rest who lost a great deal of life force. Within a few minutes, everyone was healed, and the whole gang was gathered in Tsukune's room.

"How did you meet God, Goten?" Tsukune asked.

"That is a story I will let Goten and Trunks explain. And please, just Dende is fine. I'm an old friend of Goten's older brother, Gohan." Dende began.

"Gohan? Isn't that the name of the boy who beat Cell all those years ago?" Moka asked.

"Yes." Goten began. "He's my older brother."

"No wonder you're so strong!" Kurumu shouted. "Your brother is the one who beat Cell!"

"Oh yeah. I think I remember him now. He was the one who was able to cream Boo until you and Trunks were absorbed, right?" Moka asked.

"Indeed. How do you know all of that?" Dende asked Moka.

"Oh. My younger sister and I were the ones who were hiding out with you and that oaf after Boo's assault on the lookout." Moka explained.

"I see. So you're the older vampire. You certainly don't look anything like you did eight years ago." Dende exclaimed in shock

"Oh. That's because my powers were sealed a few years ago." Moka answered.

"Alright. Seriously guys, who is this Boo everyone is talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"You're from the human world, aren't you?" Dende asked.

Tsukune nodded. "How did you know?"

"The memories of that incident were erased from the minds of everyone in the human world except for a select few." Dende answered.

"I guess we'll start from the beginning." Trunks began. "It started at the Tenkietchi Budokai that took place eight years ago. Goten and I were the finalists in the junior division and both of our fathers were in the adult division along with Goten's brother, a friend named Kuririn, and a friend of Gohan's, Piccolo."

"Wait. Did you just say Piccolo?" Tsukune asked. Trunks nodded. "I remember reading about him! Wasn't he that maniac who nearly succeeded in conquering the world many years ago?"

"He was." Kurumu began. "In fact, I think even our world was on the verge of wanting to confront King Piccolo before he was defeated by Goku."

"Then why are you friends with such a maniac?" Tsukune shouted. "Even better, why are you friends with someone your father fought?"

"Relax, man." Goten began. "That monster was King Piccolo. The Piccolo I know, who happens to be my brother's best friend and first mentor, is the son of King Piccolo. He isn't evil at all. Not anymore, anyway."

"He's a namekian like me." Dende began. "And don't worry. Most of us are peaceful. You can continue Trunks."

"Right." Trunks cleared his throat as he continued his story. "Anyway, during the tournament, my father, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kuririn met two beings named Shin and Kibito. It turns out that Shin was actually the Kaioshin, who is the supreme deity of the universe, and Kibito was his assistant."

"Kaioshin?" Tsukune asked. "That is the name of the highest deity? Does that mean there are deities above God?"

"Yes." Trunks began. "At the bottom of the Other World Hierarchy we have the guardians of the individual planets, Dende being one of them. Above them are the four Kaio-samas who watch over the four regions of the universe, the Great Kaio-sama who stands above them, and the Kaioshin who stands above them all. Anyway, he told them about the plot of a wizard named Bobbidi to revive an ancient evil known as Boo, who the Kaioshin fought himself a couple million years ago, and I think one of the Kaio-samas fought him as well."

"Wait." Kurumu began. "A couple million?" Goten and Trunks nodded. "Um…who created Boo in the first place? I have a hunch due to that figure; I just hope I'm wrong."

"Boo was created by a wizard named Bibbidi, Bobbidi's father. He set Boo loose on the Kaioshin's planet. At the time there were five, but Boo killed four of them. Bibbidi sealed Boo in a ball whenever he traveled from planet to planet, destroying everything in their path. When Boo's rampage of the universe made it to Earth, Bibbidi was killed by the surviving Kaioshin, so Boo couldn't be released."

"**So that means Boo was Bibbidi's madman? I briefly suspected that since their physical descriptions are similar. I guess that explains everything."** Inner Moka responded.

"Anyway, Kaioshin led everyone to Bobbidi's ship and ran into him as well as his partner Dabura, the former king of this world." Trunks began. "To make a very long story short, Boo was revived and he killed many people right off the bat, including my father and Dabura. Since Goten and I interfered in the fight at one point along with Piccolo, Bobbidi got very mad at us and we ended up on his hit list."

"I remember that." Kurumu began. "Bobbidi was pretty determined to get you three, even destroying many cities along the way. That was until Goku confronted him and Boo. I can still remember the satisfaction of watching him kick Boo around, even asking Boo why he was serving someone weaker than him. Why Goku stopped, I don't know."

"Oh. My dad was only holding Boo off so Trunks could grab the dragon radar from Capsule Corp." Goten explained.

"Dragon radar?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah. That is what we needed to hunt down the dragon balls to fix the damage Boo caused. After my dad left, Boo killed Bobbidi, which we thought would put an end to his rampage. Instead, he got worse without anyone barking orders to him and destroyed over eighty percent of Earth's population in less than a day."

"Over eighty percent of the planet's population was destroyed? But most of the world is still here!" Tsukune shouted.

"Ah. Wait until you hear what happened next." Moka smiled. "I'll explain what I was able to see. After Goku confronted Boo, he found both me and my younger sister in one of the human cities trying to hide from Boo. My father and my second oldest sister tried to fight those maniacs, and let's just say they didn't last long against Boo. We were brought up to the lookout that hovers over the world, which is where Dende lives. Many others were hiding up there as well. While we were up there, Goku managed to teach the technique known as fusion to Goten and Trunks. Since Goku was killed during the fight with Cell and had special permission to come back to our world for that one day, he had to return to the next world after that. On the surface, Boo befriended Mr. Satan and he was turned good. However, after some really evil humans nearly killed Mr. Satan, Boo split and two, a good half and a bad half, and the good Boo was absorbed, his power stolen by his evil half. He then led attacked the lookout and challenged Goten and Trunks. Since they were not ready to fight him yet, Boo took that time to kill the rest of the people who were still alive on Earth except for Mr. Satan and the ones on the lookout. Nobody in the Yokai Realm was killed unless they were on Earth. Piccolo then brought Boo to a special room to fight Goten and Trunks. They fused and came very close to destroying Boo."

"That is right. Both of us remember that fight very well. We came up with many strange techniques to fight Boo with." Trunks smiled as he thought of that fight. "But Boo then escaped and ate all of the survivors on the lookout except for Dende since Mr. Popo, the assistant of all of Earth's guardians, tossed him off of the lookout to save him. If Dende died as well, the Earth would have been completely doomed."

"Why would that matter if the Earth was practically toast?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll explain that later." Dende began as he turned to Moka. "I think I remember your name. Moka, right?"

The vampire nodded. "When Dende was tossed off of the lookout, my sister and I were thrown off as well since we were standing right next to him and avoided getting eaten. We saw everything that happened after that. Gohan, who was taken to the Kaioshin's world for training, returned to Earth after an older Kaioshin drew out all of his latent power. He kicked Boo around like he was nothing, at least until Boo absorbed the fused Goten and Trunks along with Piccolo. He then proved to be a problem again. As a result, I think the Kaioshin had to bring Goku back to life so he could return to Earth and fight Boo. He fused with Trunks's father Vegeta, and they were able to free everyone Boo absorbed, including the good Boo. That turned out to be a really big mistake."

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"It seems that releasing the good Boo turned the evil one into the original Boo, who was pure evil with absolutely no control. He was nothing more than a killing machine." Goten began. "Boo's first action was destroying the Earth, killing myself, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and a few others who were unconscious and on Earth at the time."

"Not me." Moka beamed. "My sister and I were taken off of Earth at the last minute and ended up on the Kaioshin's planet. Now that was when the fun began. Boo went on a rampage which made its way to Other World, which is the world we go to when we die, and then to the Kaioshin's planet. Everyone except for Goku and Vegeta fled to a distant planet to watch the fight, except for Mr. Satan since he was left behind. And boy did I enjoy watching Boo pay for everything he did as Goku and Vegeta fought him."

"Okay, I don't get it." Tsukune began. "This is very confusing. If this Boo killed everyone on Earth and even destroyed it, how are we still here, alive and well?"

"That is next." Moka began. "Vegeta knew they couldn't beat Boo on their own, so he hatched a very clever plan. He wanted us to go to the planet New Namek to use their planet's dragon balls."

"Alright, what are these dragon balls?" Tsukune asked. "And if this was New Namek, what happened to the old one?"

"Dragon balls are seven magical orbs that, when brought together will summon a dragon that can grant any wish. Well, almost any wish." Moka explained. "And as for Planet Namek, that is a story for another time."

"I see. So this Vegeta guy wanted to use these dragon balls to fix all of the damage this Boo creature caused?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes." Moka began. "I was on New Namek with Dende and the two Kaioshin, and I saw the wishes that were made. The first wish was used to restore the Earth, and the second wish was used to resurrect every non-evil person who died since the morning of the tournament so Bobbidi and Dabura would not return. Goku then used the energy of everyone on Earth to help with one of his more famous moves, the genki dama. Everyone on Earth and a few other planets gave their energy to it."

"Even those of us in the yokai realm gave our energy to the genki dama." Kurumu explained. "Boo was that dangerous."

"What happened next?" Tsukune asked.

"I can answer that." A voice said. The group turned around to see two men with purple skin, one with long hair and one who looked very old.

"Hey, if it isn't the Kaioshin themselves." Goten said when he saw the two gods.

"Yes. I will finish the last part of your story, Goten. And I must say, your vampire friend did a really good job of retelling the story of that time." The younger Kaioshin responded.

"Why thank you, East Kaioshin." Moka said as she bowed before the two gods.

"You're welcome. And to finish the story of Boo, while Goku was trying to gather the energy needed to defeat the evil Boo, the good one was able to hold him off for a little bit until Goku was ready. The only problem there was that Goku didn't have enough energy to release it, so the third wish from the Namekian dragon, Porunga was used to restore his energy. The evil Boo was destroyed and the universe was saved. The good Boo was healed and everyone made it back to Earth safe and sound. After a couple of months, the dragon balls of Earth were used to erase the Earthlings' memory of Boo. That was done so the good Boo could be given a second chance at life." East Kaioshin explained.

"Wow. It's almost as if you read my mind just now. That is exactly what I was thinking just now." The Tsukune responded.

"I did, actually. I have the ability to read the minds of mortals." East Kaioshin answered. "And I even know your name, young Tsukune. Speaking of which, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am the Kaioshin of the east. The old man is one of my ancestors, a Kaioshin from a very long time ago."

It is an honor to meet you, sirs." Tsukune said as he bowed before the two highest gods and noticed that the Old Kaioshin was getting a little close to Kurumu. "Hey! What do you think you are doing, old man?"

"Honestly, ancestor. Do you have any dignity left?" East Kaioshin asked. "Wait. Don't answer that."

"So why are you two here?" Trunks asked. "The highest gods in the universe do not come here without a good reason, especially since this is a very dangerous part of a small planet."

"Oh. We're here because-"

"Dad!" a female voice cried out. "Where are you at?" a girl with the same skin tone as the two Kaioshins appeared right next to the Eastern Kaioshin a few seconds later. "Ah. There you are."

"Hey, who is this?" Goten asked as he spotted the teenager.

"Oh. Goten, Trunks, this is my daughter, Irene." East Kaioshin began. "I came here to enroll her in this school. We were taking a tour of the school when we ran into you. I chose Earth since I knew Trunks was here. I didn't know you were here until now, Goten."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Trunks exclaimed in surprise. "I mean, we didn't see her during the Boo incident."

"That was because I sent her to the Western Galaxy so she wouldn't get involved with Boo, and her mortal mother suggested that she should look at the region she will one day watch over." East Kaioshin explained.

"So you're the Kaioshin of the west?" Goten asked Irene.

"Not yet, but I will when I get older." Irene answered. "So you must be the two saiyans my dad told me about."

"I guess we are." Goten chuckled as he looked at Old Kaioshin. "But why are you here?"

"Oh, please! Without me, he would never get anything done!" Old Kaioshin shouted. "Speaking of which, we really should see the headmaster right about now."

"Okay, ancestor." East Kaioshin sighed. "We'll go in just a minute."

"We'll come with you as well." Goten began. "I wanted to ask the headmaster if Dende could stay here for a little while, if that's alright with you, Dende."

"I'm fine with it. In fact, I was going to ask him myself. I'm sure you're going to need a healer like me on standby." Dende began. "From what I've seen of this school and from what Mr. Popo and Piccolo told me, you're going to need it."

"Then let's go." East Kaioshin began as he teleported himself, Old Kaioshin, Irene, Goten, Trunks, and Dende to the office of Yokai Academy's headmaster.

"Teleportation? That has got to be a useful technique! I wonder of Goten could convince his father to teach it to me?" Kurumu wondered.

When the group with the gods made it to the headmaster's office, they were greeted by a man wearing a white preist's robe. He quickly caught sight of Trunks. "Ah, Trunks. What brings you here? Do you have any more requests to ask of me?"

"No, but I brought a few who do." Trunks answered.

"Allow me to look at who you have accompanying you, young saiyan prince." The headmaster began as he saw East Kaioshin. "Hmm. Your energy is a little strange. Are you by any chance a god?"

"Yes." East Kaioshin began. "I am one of the Kaioshin."

"Ah, yes. I am familiar with them. They are the highest gods in the universe, correct?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, we are." Old kaioshin grumbled. "Wait till this youngster tells you why he is here!"

"I was just about to ask that myself." The headmaster began. "It is a very rare occurrence for any god, let alone the highest god to come to one of the many Yokai Academy campuses spread throughout the universe."

"I actually came here to see if I could enroll my daughter in your school." East Kaioshin answered as the headmaster caught sight of Irene.

"Ah. So this is your daughter?" he asked as the younger Kaioshin nodded. "I would be honored to have the daughter of the highest god in the universe in my school. Now what are your motives for doing so?"

"It was actually my idea." Irene began. "I heard that some of these schools were once the home to some of the most powerful beings who ever lived, the most famous being Freeza."

"Ah yes. Freeza. It is almost impossible to forget about him." The headmaster sighed. "You would never believe the relief I felt when Trunks's alternate self sliced him in half, same thing with my friend who runs the Yokai campus on Freeza's homeplanet."

"Well, I got to thinking that if beings so powerful were educated at these schools wouldn't it be great for a god? And it wouldn't hurt to add that I want a normal teenage life. Well, as normal as they can get." Irene explained. "I guess that comes from my mortal half."

"I wanted her enrolled on the Earth campus since I heard Trunks was here and it would help if she received some training from him since he is much stronger than me. I didn't know Goten was here was well." East Kaioshin said.

"That's not saying much, dad." Irene butted in. "Even I'm stronger than you, and I'm a female half Kaioshin!"

"Yes. I decided to enroll Goten here since he and Trunks are very good friends and they are an inseparable pair."The headmaster explained.

"So that's why I'm here?" Goten asked.

"Partly, but I'll get to that story another time." The headmaster began as he faced the gods. "Then I accept. Your daughter will indeed be enrolled here, um…which Kaioshin are you?"

"He's the Kaioshin of the east, headmaster." Trunks answered.

"Very well, great Kaioshin of the east. I will indeed accept your wishes." The headmaster said as he bowed before him.

"Then in it settled. My ancestor and I should return to our planet right about now. I trust that you'll behave, Irene?" East Kaioshin asked.

"I'll try my best, dad." The young goddess answered.

"That is all I can ask. I'll see you later." With that the two gods vanished.

"Now that we've taken care of that, what are you here for, Goten?" the headmaster asked.

"I was wondering if my friend Dende could stay here for a little while. He is a very fine healer, and I'm sure we'll need his abilities many times this year." Goten explained.

"I see. So you're referring to Dende as in the namekian, Dende?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes. He is referring to me, sir." Dende said.

"Then asking me if he could stay here is not my decision. Dende is the Guardian of Earth. He can go anywhere on Earth he pleases, even here." The headmaster explained. "Even a Hell-king must abide by those ancient laws."

"Then I will stay here for the year, sir." Dende began. "Do you have anything I can do while I am here?"

"I do have one little request as long as it isn't too much to ask. Would you mind teaching a class here on using healing powers?" the headmaster asked.

The namekian responded with "Not at all. That shouldn't be too much trouble as long as nobody here gets insanely violent and tries to kill me. That would be trouble."

"That, it would. If you die, we wouldn't have the dragon balls anymore. You may go." The headmaster finished as he faced Irene. "And Irene, I will try to get your information into the system as soon as possible."

"Okay. Let's go, boys." Irene said as they walked out of the office.

**Again, sorry for the long chapter, I just wanted to get some character introductions out of the way. Now that a new character has joined Goten and Trunks, how much trouble can they possibly get into now that they have a goddess joining them? Find out in…any chapter that comes next. Until next time, everyone.**


	6. Fusions and werewolves

**Hi, I'm back again. I was originally going to skip this portion of the story and briefly mention it later on, but I realized that My OC, Irene really needs a good introduction, and this seemed to be a very good way to do it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6-Fusions and werewolves

As Goten and Trunks were returning to where their friends were at, they noticed that they were being followed by a certain young goddess.

"So what clubs are you two saiyans in?" Irene asked the two friends. They were surprised to see that Irene had changed her skin tone to Goten's and her hair to black.

"Oh. We're in the newpaper club." Goten began. "And do you really need to turn into a human form? You're the future Kaioshin of the west, so you should be able to get away with not using it."

"But that wouldn't be fair to others, Goten." Irene complained. "I don't want to use my status as an excuse for breaking the rules."

"Good reason. I could use my dad's status for that same reason, but I choose not to." Trunks answered. "Hey, do you know where the others are, Goten?"

"Let's see." Goten said as he paused for a moment. "They are all in the clubroom."

"Perfect! Let's see if they would mind having one more new member." Trunks grinned as they ran all the way to the clubroom.

"Not much of a clubroom, is it?" Irene asked as she scanned the room.

"Hey! After last year, we were lucky to get one at all!" Trunks shouted. They noticed their friends sitting in some of the desks up front and they took a seat next to them.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Moka asked.

"Oh .We were clearing a few things up with the headmaster." Goten explained. "And we gained another club member along the way." He explained as he pointed to Irene. At that time, Ms. Nekonome walked in.

"Well, it seems that everyone's here. Now let's get started." The cat teacher said as she noticed Irene. "Oh. And who might you be?"

"Oh. I'm Irene Shin. I'm a new student and I wish to join your club." Irene answered.

"Well, okay. I'll be sure to add your name to the list. In the meantime, I'll let the club's two senior advisors take care of you." Ms. Nekonome said as she left the room.

"Seriously? Shin?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. Is anything wrong with that?" Irene asked.

"No, it's just that Shin's the same name your father used at the tournament eight years ago." Goten answered.

"Who's this girl's father?" Moka asked.

"My father is the Kaioshin of the east, vampire Akyshia Moka." Irene answered.

"Gah! You know my name?" Moka asked.

"Yes. As a Kaioshin, I know all of your names and what you are." Irene began. "For example, I know that Kurumu Kurono, over here is a succubus." At that moment, Gin walked in to examine the new members and Trunks walked over and stood next to him.

"Well well. It seems we have quite a few new members this year, don't we?" Gin asked as he looked at the new club members. "Quite a few girls this year."

"I swear, Gin! If you try anything this year, you'll get a one way trip to the other world!" Trunks sighed. "Either that, or I'll introduce you to my mother and let her deal with you!"

Irene laughed at that. "From what I've seen Trunks, that's even worse than sending him to otherworld."

"I guess you would know since you live there." Moka commented.

"Okay, everyone." Gin began as he walked to the front of the classroom. "I hope you enjoy your work this year, especially since it can be very dangerous. Just kidding! But you must determined if you wish to survive in this club. First off, I want some posters placed over the room so we can advertise our club. Girls, if you please." (A/N the rest of this proceeds the same way it does in the manga/anime)

After the club meeting, Goten, Trunks, Tsukune, and Irene were gathered in the room after Moka and Kurumu left.

"I really can't believe that guy!" Trunks sighed as he facepalmed. "Gin is unbelievable."

"You mean he's done this before?" Tsukune asked.

"Not this exactly, but Gin is big time pervert." Trunks explained.

"Maybe we can introduce him to the old man?" Goten joked. "Then we can watch the show while our mothers beat them up with frying pans."

Trunks chuckled at the idea. "That would be amusing."

"So why aren't you made at me like the other two girls?" Tsukune asked Irene.

"I knew you didn't mean to look up our skirts, Tsukune." Irene began. "I knew you were just seeing what Gin was doing, and I know how to deal with perverts. When you live on the same planet with that old man, you learn a few things."

"I guess you would since you are a goddess, and I know your father can read minds." Tsukune responded.

"Yes. He can, but I haven't developed that ability quite yet. In fact, I'd say Goten is better at reading minds that I am, and he's a mortal half saiyan!" Irene complained.

"At least you have your father beat in one aspect." Goten began. "You're much stronger than him."

The next day, Gin happened to be walking around the school and picked up a few tidbits of gossip regarding Goten, Tsukune, and Moka.

"Did you hear the rumors?" he overheard one girl say.

"Yeah." Another responded. "They say that Moka has been seen hanging out constantly with that Tsukune and Goten, who somehow befriended Trunks on the first day."

"Yeah." Another commented. "I even heard that Goten and Moka are going out. Someone actually saw Moka kissing him on the neck."

"Why would she want to go out with him?" another asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because he nearly destroyed Boo eight years ago, or because he's the son of that one marital artist. Oh, what's his name?" the first girl asked herself.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Gin shouted. "Why those two? How could I possibly get Moka to stay away from them? Hmmm. I think I know." Gin grinned evilly as he slipped away.

When school ended that day, Gin spotted Tsukune walking alone when he was approached by Gin.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Gin asked. "Club activities are outside today. Just come with me." As Tsukune walked off with Gin, the latter didn't seem to notice that they were being watched by Irene and Kurumu.

"Hey! What's Tsukune doing?" Kurumu asked Irene.

"I have no idea, but I think we should keep an eye on them." Irene answered.

"Okay. We'll follow them." Kurumu answered. "Wait. You're a Kaioshin, aren't you?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Irene asked.

"Can't you keep an eye on them without following them?" the succubus asked urgently.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Irene began. "I may not be a fully developed Kaioshin, but I do have that power. You should still follow them just in case. My powers are still a little shaky, especially in this human form."

"Will do." Kurumu said as she kept close behind Tsukune and Gin while Irene looked around.

"I really need to find a place where I can concentrate on using my sight, but where? I guess I can figure that out when I return to the locker room, since I left my potara earrings there. I just hope nobody has taken one of them. I really don't feel like fusing with anyone at the moment."Irene thought as she sat down on one of the benches away from the sight of the window. "I really need to focus on using this whenever I feel like it." As she closed her eyes and focused on Gin and Tsukune, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Here we are." Gin said as they made it to the back alley by the locker room.

"Hey! Isn't this the back of the school?" Tsukune shouted.

"Don't worry. Everyone will be here soon enough." Gin began. "By the way, I am sorry about yesterday. Those girls really got mad at you, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did! Moka has been avoiding me all day. The only girl who hasn't is Irene, and that was because she was with Goten and Trunks all day." Tsukune responded.

"I figured as much. Say, why don't you take a peek inside that window? Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." Gin said as Tsukune began climbing up. "You want to know something, Tsukune? Moka is something, isn't she? So is that new girl. Both of them have me drawn, but that Irene really seems to be attracted to you. Both of them had me falling for them at first sight, especially the latter, with the radiance of a goddess. Oh. And one more thing. I'm going to get one of them! I'm serious. I'm going to make one of them mine!"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he heard a lot of noise on the other side of the window. "Hey! What's going on over there? What is this place, anyway?" as Tsukune looked through the window, he was shocked by what he saw. He saw many girls on the other side and realized where he was. "Hey! Isn't this the girl's-"

"That's right! The girls' changing room!" Gin smiled as Tsukune heard the click of a camera shutter. "It isn't nice to peep, Tsukune. Once this is spread around, all of the girls are going to hate you for sure! One down and one to go."

"Hey! What's the big idea, here? Are you trying to frame me? Get rid of that picture!" Tsukune shouted.

To the young human's great misfortune, it just so happened that the girls in the changing room heard him. "Hey! Isn't that a boy's voice outside?" One of them shouted.

"I'll stop at nothing to get a woman, Tsukune. In fact, I would do anything, even hunting down that one ball said to contain a very powerful demon." Gin smirked as he disappeared.

"Hey! He disappeared!" Tsukune shouted. To his misfortune, it just so happened that the girls in the changing room looked out the window and saw him.

"Hey! There's the peeper! Let's get him!" they shouted as they chased the poor lad down.

"_Tsukune, you idiot!" _Irene thought. "_No. The idiot is the one who put such a huge window on the outside wall of a girls' changing room in the first place, but this comes at a close second! I swear, when I get my hands on Gin, he will experience hell on Earth! I've gotta find the others!" _Irene thought as she opened her eyes and used instantaneous movement to get out of the room.

When Tsukune was tied up by the mob of angry girls, Trunks and Goten were watching from the shadows. They had seen everything.

"Damn him!" Trunks shouted. "Gin has gone too far this time!"

"Do you think we should rat him out, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Nope. I want the girls to deal with him. Besides, this is one night in which we should stay inside." Trunks answered.

"Why is that, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"As you may have noticed, this world still has a moon, unlike ours, and tonight is a full moon. Do I need to explain to you what two demi-saiyans plus a full moon means?" Trunks responded.

"Nope. You don't need to go any further, Trunks." Goten said as they walked inside. "I'll just watch from the roof and make sure I don't look at the moon."

"Here. Take this." Trunks said as he tossed a video camera to Goten. "I get a feeling this is going to be good, Goten. I want you to tape everything that happens up there."

"Got it." Goten responded as he saw Moka walk towards the stairs. "I wonder where Moka's going?" Goten asked as he pocketed the video camera and followed her to the roof. He quickly found a good hiding place to set up the camera and concealed his ki. And he wasn't a moment too soon since Gin walked up to the roof a few seconds later. At that same time, Goten noticed that he had a certain furry appendage that he hadn't seen since he was born.

"Oh. So this is where you went, Moka." Gin said as Moka noticed him. "Look at the beautiful night, especially with the full moon. I take it you heard about Tsukune? He was caught peeping and is still being confined. I haven't a clue who took it, but this picture is currently circulating around the entire school." Gin smiled as he handed the picture he took earlier to Moka."

"Wha? This is-" Moka blurted out as she noticed Goten's new tail out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes. A picture of the peeper." Gin began as he advanced on Moka. "Just forget about him, Moka. Forget about all of them. Rumor has it that Goten's father once trained under that Roshi guy, and according to rumors, his dirty mind is legendary. I'll comfort you tonight, Moka.

At that same time, Tsukune was still trapped in the room the angry girls locked him in. "Damn! This isn't good! Where are my friends when I need them? That Gin is a real monster! A monster who would do anything to get his desires!"

At that moment, he heard two female voices call out "Tsukune! Over here!" he approached the window and saw Kurumu and Irene outside.

"Am I glad to see you two." He responded.

Back with Moka and Gin…

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Moka shouted as Gin got too close for comfort and grabbed her around the chest. "Hey! Let go! This is something that old man would do!"

"Well, it is a full moon, isn't it? I lose all control when the full moon is out, so just give in! My urges go crazy on this night!" Gin said as Moka struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Hey! Please stop!" Moka shouted as she threw Gin off of her. "From what Tsukune told me, he didn't mean to peep. I believe him. I'd believe any of my friends! I believe in them!"

"How admirable, Moka! Your loyalty is strong! I have no choice! I will take you by force if I have to!" Gin screamed as he transformed into his true form.

It just so happens that Moka saw three familiar faces fly up at that time. "Hey! Tsukune! Kurumu! Guardian of the West!"

"No one would believe us, but we saw the whole thing." Irene began. "Kurumu followed Gin while I used my sight to keep an eye on them from a distance. Gin is the one who made Tsukune look through that window!"

"Damn you two!" Gin shouted as he landed. "How dare you interfere with out special moment! I guess I have no choice but to destroy you!"

"A werewolf, huh?" Irene asked as she saw Gin's true form. "It looks like I might need some help for this one. Moka, will you help me?" Irene asked.

"Sure thing!" Moka said as she ran over to where she saw Goten's tail. "I knew it was you up here, Goten. I have some pictures of your father when he was younger, and he had a tail like this. Do you want to help us? I know you'd win."

"I think I'll have to sit this one out, Moka. Number one, Gin didn't do anything to me, and two, the full moon." Goten answered.

"But what's wrong with the full moon?" Moka asked. "Don't tell me you're a werewolf too!"

** Idiot!" **inner Moka shouted. **"It is common knowledge in our world that Goku, back when he had his tail, would turn into an ape whenever he looked at a full moon! Since Goten's his son, I'd be surprised if he wasn't transformed by the moon!"**

"Oh yeah." I forgot." Moka chuckled as Goten ripped the Rosario off, allowing Moka to transform.

"Hey! What's going on, over there?" Gin shouted when he saw inner Moka. "Can it be? Moka's true form? Yes! A vampire! Now I want you even more, Moka Akyshiya!"

"I don't think so, dog breath!" inner Moka said as she stepped up to him and turned to Irene. "Are you ready to join me, goddess of the west? I bet you've been itching to get a shot at someone like this, especially since you live on the same planet as that Old Kaioshin."

"You bet!" Irene shouted as she stood next to Moka and dropped her disguise. "Come on, Moka! Let's teach this guy what we're made of!"

"What? I must be in heaven!" Gin beamed as the two women approached him. "A vampire and a literal goddess? Perfect!"

"In your dreams, werewolf!" Irene shouted as the duo swung at Gin, but he disappeared.

"Hey! Where are you two looking? I'm over here!" Gin shouted. "I thought that one of the highest gods would know that a werewolf under the full moon is unbeatable! Actually, I thought a goddess would be a little faster!" As the fight continued, the two girls realized that Gin was way too fast for them to keep up with.

"It seems this werewolf is way too fast for us, goddess of the west." Inner Moka began. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't have any, Moka." Irene began as she quickly realized something. _"Hey, I just noticed this! Moka's power is identical to mine! Hmm. I wonder if she will agree to __that__."_

"If you don't have any ideas, then I guess we'll have to wait until the moon passes." Inner Moka responded.

"Actually, I just thought of an idea." Irene began. "I just noticed that our power levels are identical. Maybe we can-"

"Let me guess." Inner Moka interrupted. "You are suggesting that we could use fusion?"

"Yeah, I know. Bad idea." Irene sighed. "It would take awhile to teach you the technique."

"Actually, it's a very good idea." Inner Moka began. "Let's do it!"

"But do you even know how to fuse?" Irene asked inner Moka.

"I was up on the lookout watching Goten and Trunks while Goku taught the fusion technique to them. With the amount of attention I paid to their lesson, there is no way I could ever forget that dance!"

"Good!" Irene beamed as the two girls got into the fusion pose.

"Hey! What are they doing?" Kurumu, who was watching from Goten's location asked.

"I think they're trying to use the fusion technique." Goten answered.

"Fusion?" Kurumu asked. "Wasn't that the technique you and Trunks used against Boo?" Goten nodded. "Oh boy, this is going to be good!"

"That's this fusion?" Tsukune shouted. "From the way you talk about it, I never would have guessed it involved this dance."

When Moka and Irene got into pose, Gin spotted them. "Huh? Why are they dancing at a time like this? Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter."

"FU-SION-HA!" Moka and Irene shouted in total sync as they performed the steps of the fusion dance exactly and fused into one being.

"Oh yeah!" the fused being shouted. "By ourselves, we couldn't stop you! Together, you're toast!" the fused Irene and Moka shouted as she rushed towards Gin and sent him spirally to the ground with one kick. "Learn your place, werewolf! If you want to have a chance with me or either of my components, you need many more centuries worth of training!"

"Nice!" Kurumu gasped.

"Hey, Goten, are they going to be like that forever?" Tsukune asked.

"Nope. The fusion will only last one half hour." Goten answered.

After one half hour passed, the two girls split back in to a met up with their friends.

"That is one useful technique, Goten." Inner Moka began. "I guess paying attention to your training when you first learned fusion really paid off."

Heh. I guess it did." Goten said as they went back inside. "I guess you should feel honored that your power is equal to a god, Moka."

"I guess, but it also means I am stronger than all of the lower gods." Inner Moka responded as she grabbed the Rosario and became outer Moka again.

The next day, the group was handing out the newspapers with the story they got the night before.

"Who would have guessed that this would be the first story we would publish this year?" Tsukune asked.

"Not me." Goten answered.

"So Trunks, are you going to find a way to deal with Gin?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's just say that if he's smart, he won't repeat anything like this anytime soon." Trunks responded.

"What did you do to him, exactly?" Goten asked.

"Heh heh. I thought you'd never ask." Trunks smiled. "I got permission from the headmaster to briefly send him to the human world to receive his punishment, so I sent him to where I live."

At that same time at Capsule Corporation, Gin was getting the beating of his life from Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Eighteen, all armed with frying pans.

"This will teach you to trick others into peeping at girls!" the four angry women shouted as they chased the werewolf around Capsule Corp. and repeatedly hit him with their frying pans.

"What did our sons get themselves into, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku as they just looked at the violence from the sidelines.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I bet they're having fun!" Goku responded.

**How did everyone like the little bit of entertainment I added at the end? I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure to review so I know what I could improve or add in future chapters. And if you have any ideas for other character fusions, let me know, and I might include them at one point. Until next time, everyone!**


	7. Saiyan plus a witch

_**Happy holidays, everyone! The next chapter of Rosario plus Goten and Trunks is up! I hope you enjoy the little surprise I threw into this chapter.**_

**Chapter 7- Saiyan plus a witch**

The midterm results were posted, and our little group was waiting to catch a glimpse at the results. Tsukune, as expected, was dead in the middle. Kurumu's score was way below his, Moka's was very high, and so was Goten's with Irene in between.

"I see you did pretty well, Goten." Moka began. "You really are smart."

"Yeah. When your mother drills studies into you from the time you are very little, that happens. That's what happened to me, and I heard my mother was even worse with my brother." Goten explained.

Tsukune looked up at Trunks and asked "Where are you at, Trunks?"

"Oh. I'm right at Goten's level in the sophomore list." Trunks began. "We've always been even in practically everything."

"Lets see." Tsukune said as he scanned the sophomore list. "There is a Trunks Briefs at that spot. Hmm. I think I've heard the name Briefs before."

"So have I!" Kurumu shouted. "I just can't remember where."

"I remember, now. The president of Capsule Corp. is named Bulma Briefs. Any connection to her, Trunks?" Tsukune asked.

"Why yes, Tsukune. She's my mother." Trunks answered.

"Your mother, huh? I guess that would explain a lot." Tsukune responded.

At that moment, a little girl in a witch's outfit was watching from behind a corner when three upperclassmen walked up to where she was at.

"First place again, as always, Yukari Sendo!" the leader said with a hint of disgust.

"Gah! Class president!" Yukari screamed.

"Though I shouldn't be surprised knowing your despicable kind!" He shouted back. A few minutes later while the three were giving Yukari a lot of trouble, Moka appeared between them, with Irene, Trunks, and Goten at either side.

"Well well. Moka Akashiya, the newcomer Irene, and the infamous Son Goten and Trunks Briefs." The president snickered. "Do you dare interfere with our affairs?"

"NO! I just can't violence towards girls!" Moka shouted.

"I'm with her. Now, if you three don't want any trouble I suggest you leave before I get really angry!" Goten shouted.

"Fine. This isn't worth it, anyway!" the class president said as they walked off. "Honestly, being in the same class as that filthy race disgusts me, especially after what one of them did eight years ago."

"You saved me! Thank you! My name is Yukari Sendo." Yukari beamed.

Goten looked up and saw that Yukari's name was at the number one spot on the list. "Why were those three giving you so much trouble? You seem to be pretty smart." Goten asked.

"They just don't like my kind. I am a witch, after all." Yukari answered.

"I see. They seem to dislike their kind, but after Bobbidi, who can blame them?" Goten asked.

"Gah! I can't stand it when our entire world is compared to that maniac!" Yukari shouted. "Bobbidi was just a single alien maniac with insane desires who just happened to be a wizard!"

"Relax. We know, Yukari." Irene answered. "His entire family was insane including his father, the one who created Boo. I should know since my father fought Boo's creator."

"You are very strong!" Yukari said to Goten. "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you came here. Your fusion technique is awesome!"

"Yeah, I know." Goten said as he flashed the Son grin.

"And I have studied your father's legacy, Goten." Yukari began. "Goku has had many awesome battles like the one with Freeza, the one who destroyed most of the saiyan race. Then there was Cell and Boo."

"You seem to know an awful lot, Yukari." Moka began. "You're in our grade despite being much younger than us, and you're at the top of our class to boot. You truly are amazing."

"No, Moka. You are the one who is truly amazing!" Yukari beamed as she jumped on top of her. "Yes. Ever since the first day, I have not been able to banish you from my thoughts. I am truly worthy of being in your presence?"

"Um…if only as friends, then yes." Exclaimed a surprised Moka. For the remainder of the day, Yukari followed Moka around while grabbing on to her chest, but this eventually caught the attention of Goten, Trunks, Irene, and Tsukune. They finally decided to confront her.

"Come on, Yukari! What do you think you're doing?" Tsukune shouted.

"Ah. Tsukune Aono." Yukari began. "Grades, average. Athletic abilities, average. Special abilities, ha! Almost nonexistent! A walking example of mediocrity! How could someone like you possibly exist in the same reality as Moka, let alone pretend to know her at all? No interest." Yukari then caught sight of the rest of the group. "Ah. It's you again, Son Goten. Half saiyan son of Son Goku and Chichi, the daughter of the Ox King. Younger brother of Son Gohan, Cell's killer, one of the three responsible for the death of Broly, one of the few Earthlings to master the fusion technique and possessing above average intelligence. Special skills, the super saiyan transformation of legend with three out of the four stages reached. A true example of a near perfect being. A subject of interest."

"Wow. How do you know all of that?" Goten asked. "Many of those bits are supposed to be secret! And what do you mean four super saiyan transformations?"

"Heh heh heh. I found one of Dr. Gero's old spy bots around the city Cell first showed up in. I fixed it and discovered that it was already honed in to your father's whereabouts." Yukari began. "And according to old saiyan texts, the last super saiyan before your father had four transformed states. And before you ask, there's an abandoned saiyan library below West City. Check it out sometime. And then there's you." Yukari said as she looked at a certain purple-haired half saiyan. "Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans, and Bulma Briefs, the president of Capsule Corp. A legend here at school, and another master of the fusion technique. Intelligence is said to be equal to that of your parents. Alternate self is said to be the one who killed Freeza and his father. Another subject of interest. And finally, Irene Shin. I have absolutely no data on you."

"Gee! Thank's a lot, Yukari Sendo!" Irene shouted. "I'll remember that when you eventually come to otherworld! I'll tell Enma to save a special spot in Hell for you! Either that, or a good beating on the Great Kaio-sama's planet!"

"Hmm. I stand corrected. Seems to be a god of some kind. A possible subject of study." Yukari responded as she looked at Tsukune. "As for you, get out of here! Time for my secret weapon!" Yukari shouted as she whipped out her wand. "Time for a little magic." Yukari giggled as a bunch of brooms zoomed out of a nearby closet.

"Wha? How are you doing this?" Moka asked.

"Ha ha ha. I just used a little bit of my witchy magic. I am a witch, after all." Yukari beamed.

"Hey! Can somebody stop this?" Tsukune shouted as he was getting pummeled by brooms.

"Okay, Tsukune. This should be a synch!" Irene beamed as she dropped her disguise and with a wave of her hand, all of the brooms dropped. "Talk about an old trick."

"Wow! An actual Kaioshin!" Yukari beamed. "Which region do you rule over?"

"None at the moment, but I will be the Kaioshin of the west someday." Irene answered as she returned to her human form.

Unbeknownst to our group of friends save Goten and Trunks, the class president and his two goons were quietly watching from behind a corner.

"Did you hear that?" one of the goons asked. "She revealed her true nature, and so did the two boys and that one girl!"

"Yes." Another began. "The boys we can deal with after the revelations that they're mothers are humans."

"Not really." The class president began. "Don't forget that one of them, that Goten guy I believe, is the grandson of the Ox King, and he's a giant. And there's also the fact that his father's a monster like us. We refer to his kind as wereapes. We won't do anything to the girl since we cannot do anything to a god. Besides, I'm sure most of the students here might have a human ancestor at some point."

"But what about Trunks?" one of the lackies asked.

"Like we're going to mess with him or Goten since they went toe to toe with Boo and nearly won!" the class president shouted. "Besides, his father seems to be of the same race as Goku. All we'll deal with is the witch."

Later on after that, Kurumu was patching up Tsukune's wounds after hearing about his run in with Yukari. Dende was overseeing it since Kurumu was one of his new students in the healing arts.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked. "I've heard of her. She's supposed to be a genius, but she has turned out to be a real pest, always pulling pranks."

"Hmm. Why does that sound so familiar?" Dende asked in a sarcastic manner.

Tsukune chuckled upon hearing that. "I've heard some of Goten's stories. They do sound pretty similar."

"Some but not all." Dende answered.

Unbeknownst to the group, however, is that a certain little witch was listening to them from the outside window.

"Let's see. Just to keep that guy away from Moka, I will just use the magic of a voodoo doll to keep him in line!" Yukari snickered as she took out a voodoo doll and started using it. (The following scene is the same as it is in the manga/anime, so I won't go into that much detail)

"You've got to tell her to stop, Moka!" Tsukune shouted after the voodoo doll incident. "At this rate, she'll push everyone away!"

"Fine!"Yukari shouted as she walked away. "Who needs friends of your intelligence, anyway? Besides, I was alone from the beginning.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Tsukune?" Goten asked. "She's just a kid, after all."

"That's not an excuse!" Tsukune shouted

"Is it?" Goten asked. "I thought you would understand what's she's going through, Tsukune. Well, I do, and I plan on helping her. If you wish to help, come find me!" with that, Goten walked off with Moka tailing behind him.

At that same time, Yukari was walking around the school without paying attention to anything and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you big idiot!" She shouted.

"Yes. Compared to you, the rest of you are idiots." Came a familiar voice.

"Gah! Class president!" Yukari shouted.

Back with the rest of the gang…

"What was all that about?" Tsukune asked.

"Witches have never been accepted anywhere." Dende said as he walked in. "They were originally viewed as a border species, that is, a borderline between humans and yokai, but that was a long time ago. Since then, they have never been accepted in this world, and it is even worse in the human world since there have been "witch trials" and "witch hunts" for centuries. If I had known about them when I first came to this planet, I would've asked Porunga to change the wish. I've seen how bad it is, especially with that particular witch. And that's just in the fifteen years I've been guardian. I can only imagine what I'll see in the next couple of centuries."

"Next couple of- how long do you guys live for?" Tsukune asked.

"By Earth standards?" Dende asked. "Several centuries, and that's average. But never mind that. I know Moka and Goten can relate to Yukari the most. Moka has been isolated for most of her life, both before and after her powers were sealed. But then again, vampires are mostly solitary creatures. Goten, on the other hand, has always lived in his house in the mountains and never had a chance to associate with normal humans. And the few times he had, he felt isolated since his power was far above theirs."

"That's not surprising." Kurumu smirked. "He is the son of Goku, after all."

"True, but I'm guessing it was the same for him. Now are you just going to stand here, or are you going to help someone who needs it?" Dende asked. Within seconds, Tsukune was gone. "Hmph. Figures. I think I'd better follow them in case they need a healer."

"Are you that cautious about your friends, Dende?" Kurumu asked. "I didn't know gods could do that!"

"Hey, when you've been around Goku's family as long as I have, you know it's best to be prepared for the worst." Dende answered as he flew off.

Meanwhile, Goten was flying around the school carrying Moka when they heard a scream coming from the forest.

"That sounded like Yukari!" Moka shouted.

"And it sounds like she's in trouble!" Goten shouted as they flew in the direction of the forest.

At that same time in the forest, Yukari was surrounded by the class president and his two goons.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Yukari shouted.

"Hey, what are we going to do with her, boss?" one of the lackeys asked.

"Let's eat her!" another shouted. "No one is going to notice in this fog, anyway."

"That sounds like a very good idea." The class president smirked as the entire group assumed their true forms as lizardmen.

"No!" Yukari shouted as she tried to use her magic against the lizards. That resulted in one of them biting the wand to pieces.

"You're useless without your wand, little girl!" the leader shouted. "Just like the rest of your kind! Our school has no need for you!"

"_They're right." _Yukari thought as one of the lizardmen opened his mouth, all set to bite her head off. _"I really am of no use to anyone. I guess this is the end. I won't be a bother to anyone anymore."_ To her surprise she saw a certain human getting in the way. "Gah! Tsukune!" she shouted. "Quick! Run away! You'll get eaten!"

"No worries. Yukari, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what you were going through. I understand, now."

At that same time, Moka and Goten just flew above their location.

"Uh oh." Looks like trouble!" Goten shouted as he landed and quickly ripped off Moka's rosario.

"Why do you need my help with these guys?" Inner Moka asked. "You could easily take them out."

"I know, but I want to see what you're capable of." Goten began. "I'll take care of one, and you'll take care of another."

"That seems like a good idea." Moka smirked.

"All of you came!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah. We came to help you." Goten said as he knocked out one of the lizardmen in one blow. "As a hybrid, I also understand what you've been through, Yukari."

"Thanks, guys!" Yukari beamed. "Gah! Look out, Goten!" she shouted as another lizardman grabbed Goten's tail, causing him to collapse.

"Hah! Got you, meddler!" the lizardman smirked. "I know your weakness since it is the same as your father's!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Goten smiled as he threw the brute off his tail. "Did you think I would leave such an obvious weakness lying around without taking some precautions? Moka, he's all yours!"

"No! Let me help you for once!" Tsukune shouted as he charged at the lizardman leader.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" the class president said as he and his other conscious buddy slashed Tsukune across the back, sending him to the ground with blood pooling around him.

"No! Tsukune!" Yukari shouted. "Why? Why did you do that? Please don't die because of me!"

Moka stared wide-eyed at the weakened form of Tsukune with a look of anger. "You! You trash!" she shouted. "How dare you gang up on an opponent to defeat him! You have no respect for how to fight!" Moka shouted furiously as a strange aura surrounded her.

"Why does this aura and energy feel so familiar?" Goten asked himself. "Wait a second! It couldn't be, can it? That aura is identical to a-"

Much to everyone's surprise, including her own, Moka's hair changed to gold and her eye color changed to blue. "Learn your place!" Moka shouted as she knocked both of the remaining lizardmen out.

Goten and Yukari just stood there, dumbstruck. "She…she's a SUPER SAIYAN?" they shouted.

"How…how is that possible?" Goten asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Moka said as she turned back to normal. Well, as normal as a vampire can get, anyway. "Maybe it is just a result of your saiyan blood being in my system?"

"Possibly, but your transformation was triggered by anger, which is what triggered the first super saiyan transformations for every saiyan I know, myself and Trunks being the only exceptions." Goten answered. "It is puzzling."

"That it may be, not that it matters at the moment. However, if you could help me to access that form whenever I want to like you can, that would be most appreciated." Moka answered as she grabbed the rosario and became outer Moka again.

"Thank you! You saved me!" Yukari beamed. "How could I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to." Goten said as he walked over to Tsukune and placed his fingers against his neck. "Good. He's still alive. I just need to take him to Dende, and he'll be good as new."

"That isn't required, Goten." Came the voice of a familiar namekian. Goten turned around and saw Dende. "I'm the one who um…persuaded him into coming here, so I followed since he has a track record of getting injured."

"Can you do it?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, I've healed injuries even worse than this." Dende responded as he healed Tsukune.

"Hey, thanks again, Dende." Tsukune said as he stood up. I'm sorry about being such a bother to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's my job." Dende said as he looked at the unconscious lizardmen. "I could heal them, but since they're responsible for half the people I've had to heal in the past couple of weeks, I'll just leave them there. They'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"I think this school's cruelty is rubbing off on you, Dende." Goten said.

"I guess it is." Dende smiled.

The next day, Goten was walking with Tsukune and Moka, talking about the events of the previous day.

"I can't believe it. You always have to be the ones to save me." Tsukune sighed.

"Hey, I'm a defender of the Earth. It's what I do." Goten responded. "However, if you feel that bad about it, I'll try training you."

"Yes!" Tsukune shouted joyfully. "But there's just one problem. I'm a human!"

"Not a problem." Goten began. "Some of my dad's best friends and allies are human, and so were his first teachers. That won't be a hindrance."

"So Goten," Moka began, "I can remember a little bit of yesterday's battle, especially the transformation. Did you figure out why I transformed?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I gave some samples of your DNA to Trunks. He'll scan it in the DNA scanner he stole from his mother and will see if we can find anything." Goten explained.

"I guess I can work with that." Moka responded.

"So how's Yukari doing?" Goten asked.

"Oh. She apologized to the whole school for her misdeeds in the past, and some of them even realized how wrong they've been treating her. We don't have to worry about her anymore, that's for sure." Moka beamed.

"I guess she has matured quite a bit." Goten grinned as they entered their clubroom only to be greeted by Yukari, who jumped and knocked all three of them to the floor. "Whoa. Watch it there, Yukari."

"I'm sorry, Goten. Yesterday's fight in the woods really changed my views. My love isn't just limited to Moka anymore, but to all three of you!" she beamed. "I realized that after you saved me!" the young witch beamed as she squeezed the group very tightly.

"Well, I guess an eleven year old is still an eleven year old." Goten sighed.

**How did everyone like the little surprise I threw in? Bet nobody saw that one coming. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next couple of chapters will include the last of the basic introductions along with the main conflict of the story. I probably won't be posting another chapter until I am finished with the last chapter of my other DB fanfic. When the next couple of chapters come, you'll see why. As always, read and review.**


End file.
